An interacting environment is generally an aggregate of surrounding things, conditions, or influences where parties associated therewith can act together or towards others or with others. For example, an interacting environment can include the real world and a virtual environment such as a virtual universe and a social network. Parties within these interacting environments conduct conversations on a frequent basis. A conversation is generally an act of interaction between two or more parties where thoughts, information, etc., are expressed and received. The conversation can be conveyed via a communication path. A communication path is generally a medium in which the conversation is conveyed. Examples of communication paths in an interacting environment include telecommunication devices (e.g., phones), chatting, instant messaging, emailing, blogging, video communications (e.g., video streaming) and file sharing.
As virtual environments such as virtual universes and social networks become more prevalent in their usage, it is likely that these environments will merge with the real world. For example, it is possible that parties may desire to maintain interactions with each other as parties move from one interacting environment to another without having to endure interruptions in these interactions.